Waterpark of Doom
Plot In Jack's Room... Jack: Okay! Now where going to get the Druid! Jack turned on Craft of War, and quickly logged in. Jack typed this: Hey guys. Let's go get the Druid. Then his friend quickly typed in: Sure. Meet us at the Cave. Amanda: Jack! Get down here! Jack: Mom, I just started playing! Amanda: Jack! Now! Jack: Okay! Jack typed: Okay guys. Gotta go. Mail me my reward. Jack ran down stairs. Jack: Yeah Mom? Amanda: Were going to a Water Park! Jack: Yes! Steve: And we'll go about now. They got in their bathing suits and drove off. At the Waterpark... The car drove up and parked. Jack: Whoo! There was a scream, and something splashed in the water. Jack ran inside a bathroom stall, there was a green flash, and the door opened, and Ripjaws ran out. Ripjaws: (Jumps in the Pool) What's all the rucus? Then what looks like a Dragon swims really fast at Ripjaws. Ripjaws: Looks like the Dragon got out of the Castle. Ripjaws swam fast at the Dragon, and bit his tail. He then spun around fast, then let go, sending the Dragon into the side of the pool. Ripjaws: Who's bad? (Supertrix starts blinking Red) Dang it. ''Theme song!'' Ripjaws swims out of the pool, and ran into a Bathroom stall, timed out, then ran out of the Bathroom again. Jack: Mom! Get the laser! Amanda gave Jack a laser. Amanda: Here here where this Robot Suit. It'll protect your identity. Jack put on the suit, then started fireing his laser at the Dragon. Dragon: (Growls then shoots High Pressure water out of the Pool) Jake: Uh oh. (Looks at Supertrix, sees it's green, then dials Ripjaws) Ripjaws time! The ground shook, and the Supertrix glitched, and Ripjaw's hologram is replaced with Goop's, then Jack transforms. Goop: Goop! What the-? Goop got hit by a High Pressure fountain of water, then he has a hole in his chest. Steve: Ja- I mean Goop! Are you alright? Goop looked down at the hole, but it regenerated, then looked up again. Goop: Now, I'm kinda angry. Goop jumped in the Pool, then his goo spread everywhere, then he poped up again, and he was about 100 feet tall. Goop (In a deep voice): Roar. I'm gonna win. Goop stepped on the Dragon, but then the Dragon shot more water at Goop, but he just grew bigger. Goop (Voice even deeper): Now who's big? (Supertrix flashes red) Oh great. Goop ran as fast as he could, then, he jumped in the pool, shot out all the water, then swam to the bottom, and timed out. Jack: I still have the Robot Suit. Cool. The Dragon is still alive, but he is trying to run away. Jack swam up. Jack: Mom, Dad, stop hurting him. He's trying to get away. He was trapped here. Amanda: Okay son. Later... Jack waved as the Dragon on a Plumber Ship, and flew to his planet. THE END. Aliens Used *Ripjaws *Goop (First appearence; Accidental transformation. Selected alien was Ripjaws.) Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson